This pilot epidemiological study is designed to investigate cancer incidence rates by site and mortality rates by cause in farmers in New York State. A cohort approach will be used to determine whether these farmers experience cancer incidence rates by site that are different from the rates observed in the general male population of Upstate New York (N.Y. State exclusive of New York City). In addition, rates will be classified by the type of farm (dairy, poultry, vegetable, orchard and vineyard) and compared with each other and with the general population. Farmers are known to experience a particular and definable set of chemical, physical and biological exposures, which vary with the type of farming. Studies of cancer occurence in these populations can provide valuable information regarding the cancer risk associated with certain exposures. Regulatory standards for chemicals used in agriculture which are disseminated in ambient air and water are frequently based on minimal human data or on animal experiments. This study will provide data on a population with relatively heavy exposures. The cancer experience of this population will provide the basis for in-depth study of cancers of those sites with rates that prove to be significantly different from reference populations. The purpose of these in-depth studies is to ascertain any relationship between particular exposures and cancer site with the aim of identifying dose-response relationships. Currently, only trauma and lung disease have been extensively studied in farmers. The literature with respect to overall causes of mortality and to cancer incidence is very scanty. Therefore, basic descriptive epidemiologic information is needed in order to assess the cancer risks associated with farming.